A Skip In Time
by OhHaleYes
Summary: Imagine that the Cullens weren't vampires. They're just normal teenagers attending Forks High School...
1. A New Face

**I do not claim to own any of the content in Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only claim to own my OC's. **

**I'm from England, so sorry if my knowledge of American high schools isn't very good. I shall try :)**

* * *

The first day back of the new year was just the same as always. The quiet air that had surrounded the school for the duration of the summer was suddenly penetrated by the sounds of car engines and squealing girls rushing to hug one and other. The jocks laughed raucously as they made their first vulgar joke of the year, and the cheerleaders hurried to the bathroom for a quick touch up before it was time for registration. But just when everybody was thinking that this year would be no different from the rest, a shiny new car arrived in the parking lot.

It was a Volvo, silver with not a scratch. And out of it came a teenage boy. He was beautiful, with a perfect disarray of tousled bronze hair and sparkling green eyes. Everyone within a three car radius stopped what they were doing to stare at this new God. He ignored them as he tossed his bag over his shoulder, slammed his car door shut, and made his way over to the grass. He sat under a tree, dimmed slightly by the shade.

"Who's _that_?" Said Evie Sinclair, narrowing her eyes and primping her dark hair.

"I've never seen him before" Replied Rosalie Hale, not looking even half interested as she glanced over at the new guy. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that, but he held little interest to her. Instead of gushing over him, like she knew Evie wanted to, Rosalie dug around in the trunk of her car and found her jumper. It was blue, emblazoned with a white 'F' for Forks High School. All of the cheerleaders wore them.

"I thought you and Mitch broke up over the summer?" Evie said, watching her.

"We did" Said the blonde beauty, not an inkling of hurt or sadness in her tone.

"So, this is your chance to get back on track!" Evie grinned, jerking her finger towards the newcomer.

"Oh please, Evie" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, "We don't even know the guy yet. Besides, I already have my eye on someone". Evie's eyes went as large as saucers.

"_Really_? You didn't tell me! Who?" She demanded to know. Evie was Rosalie's best friend, but Rosalie had come to learn that she couldn't always trust her. Evie had a reputation for spreading other peoples secrets.

"I'm not saying. You should find out, soon" Rosalie said, enjoying the look of disappointment on Evie's face.

"Well, if you're not going to go over, then _I _will" Evie said, whipping a tube of lip gloss out of her pocket and spreading some along her lips.

Rosalie laughed softly, and leaned against her car, watching with great amusement as Evie made her way over to the boy sat under the tree. He had gotten a book out of his satchel, and was flipping through it. Evie stood a little away, staring at him, but he made no movement of recognition. Evie coughed, and still, he ignored her. Finally, she walked straight up to him, her shadow falling over the book. The boy looked up, his face annoyed.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice like velvet. His tone was one of forced politeness.

"I'm Evie" Evie told him. The boy nodded, and went back to his book. Evie suppressed a sigh, "Who are you?" She asked.

"Edward Masen" He looked up again, "Would you like to interrogate me further, or am I allowed to move along?" He said.

"Ugh!" Evie shook her head and stomped back over to her car. Rosalie laughed again.

"Yep, I can defiantly see you two going to prom together" She teased.

"Oh shut up!" Evie snapped.

The bell rang, and the car park filled with the sound of groaning as everyone realised where they were again, and knew they had to return to the labour of school work for yet another year. Rosalie watched Edward stalk off towards home room alone. She was curious about him. He was... different. Just then, something pinched her arm. Rosalie turned around in a flash, and saw Emmett McCarty, the captain of almost every sports team in the school, walking away with a chuckle. In the wrong direction. Usually, Rosalie would have chased after a guy if they'd done that to her, and let rip. But no, this was Emmett, and Rosalie didn't mind; he was the secret she was keeping from Evie. It wasn't his status in the school that had made Rosalie fall for him, it would have been cliched. No, what Rosalie loved about Emmett was his curly hair and dimples. But his baby face was toughened by his huge frame. A lot of girls were swooning over him, but, vainly, Rosalie had thought she had a better chance than all of them put together. And now, she was almost sure of it.

"Hurry up, Rose!" Evie yelled from across the court yard.

Rosalie sped up her pace, and a moment later found herself sat in her usual centre seat, in one of the English classrooms. A pile of forms were dropped onto each student's desk, which they had to fill in. They were mostly questionnaires about their summer, the new cafeteria menu and prices, and flyer's advertising new clubs and auditions. Everybody seemed to ignore them though, and instead continued their discussions from outside.

The bell rang again, and Rosalie left the room glowing with compliments about her new hairstyle. She was the most beautiful girl in the school, and she full well knew it. She was extremely vain too, but nobody could blame her. Rosalie looked down at her time table, and saw that she had Spanish class first. Sighing, she tucked her time table away and started to climb the stairs to the third storey. The halls were filled with yells and pushing students, but they all made way for Rosalie, making apologies. As the head cheerleader, she was popular throughout the school. High school was her kingdom, and Rosalie loved it.

Only one other person was stood outside the Spanish room, waiting; Mary Alice Brandon, though she preferred to be called Alice. She was known for being quite unusual, with a different outlook on things and a bossy, clever manner. She also had the best wardrobe Rosalie had ever seen. People liked Alice, but she wasn't hugely popular. She could table hop at lunch without people minding, but that was about as far as her popularity stretched. Alice smiled at Rosalie as she made her approach.

"Hi, Rose. How was your summer?" She asked in her chiming voice.

"Oh, it was alright" Rosalie shrugged. She didn't feel as though she had to explain herself properly to the likes of Alice Brandon. But, as always, Alice knew everything already. She always knew things, people never managed to work out how. It was un-nerving.

"I heard you broke up with Mitch" Alice said, her voice a tone softer.

"And what of it?" Rosalie snapped.

Alice shrugged, "Nothing, I was just saying". Suddenly, her dark eyes lit up.

Rosalie turned to sew Jasper Whitlock making his way down the hall. He was tall, probably the tallest in the year. His honey blonde hair was swept across his forehead, his royal blue eyes were pulled into his usual glare. Jasper was quite an outcast, but he preferred it that way. People spoke to him, and he responded, but most of the time he wanted to be alone. He seemed angry a lot too, and kept his distance from people.

"Hi Jasper" Alice greeted, suddenly sounding breathless.

He nodded at her, and then looked at Rosalie, nodding at her too. And that was as far as his reply went. A moment later, a line had formed outside the classroom door. The teacher arrived, and they all filed inside. Their fresh new books were waiting for them on their allocated desks. Rosalie sat down, and wrote her name on the cover of her book. She settled down in her seat, and school had began.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. A New Friend

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only claim to own my OC's. **

* * *

Edward wasn't surprised at how his first day at his new school had turned out. People wanted to know everything about him, naturally. They bombarded him with questions, and Edward answered them as politely as he could. He noticed that girls seemed to take the most interest. That didn't surprise him either. Evie Sinclair was the nosiest of them all. To her thrill, and Edward's irritation, she was assigned the seat next to him in English. She made a big fuss of pulling out her seat and arranging her papers.

"I suck at this" She said quietly as the teacher, Mr. Berty, started to read a passage from _Macbeth_.

"Do you?" Edward said dryly. He was trying to take notes.

"Yeah. Maybe you can help me" Evie said, giving him what she thought was an innocent smile.

"Hm. Maybe" Edward put his pen down, "But what makes you think that I don't suck at this too?" He queried. Evie shrugged.

"Oh, you just look the clever type, that's all" She smiled, resting her chin in one hand and twirling her pen with her other.

_Give me a break,_ Edward felt like saying. "Well, I must say, I'm charmed" Edward told her, using light sarcasm.

Evie triumphantly turned her attention back to Mr. Berty. She spent most of the lesson trying to peer over Edward's shoulder. As soon as the bell went, Edward jumped up and scattered. He had always been rather fast, and he fully appreciated his ability as he disappeared before Evie could even get through the door. He looked around the crowded cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit. Almost everyone was looking at him hopefully, poised as if they were about to shift over for him. Edward sighed, and made his way over to a small table where a tall, blonde haired boy sat alone.

"I hope you don't mind my presence" Edward said, standing at the head of the table with his tray. The boy simply shook his head, and Edward sat down. He tore the straw off of his juice box, "I'm Edward Masen" He told the boy.

"Jasper Whitlock" He replied, finally looking up.

"They give out a lot of homework here, don't they" Edward commented, pointing to his pile beside him. He was trying to make conversation, Jasper was the only person he had met today that wasn't fawning over him. He seemed intelligent. Jasper nodded, and went back to his food.

Edward bit down on his tongue, and started on his own lunch; a bowl of steaming tomato pasta. He looked out of the window at the rain. It was lashing against the glass, pouring into icy puddles on the ground. Forks was the wettest place in the Olympic Peninsula. Edward opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again. He was _not_ about to discuss the weather. He finished his pasta, and pushed his plate away. There wasn't much for him to do now. He looked at the huge clock on the east wall; fifteen minutes to go until lunch was over.

"What class do you have next?" Jasper asked. Edward very nearly jumped, he hadn't been expecting Jasper to speak at all.

"Erm..." Edward took out his time table, scanning it quickly, he looked up, "Gym" He replied.

Jasper nodded, "Me too" He said.

"Ah, but I don't have a kit" Edward said.

"Coach Clapp will probably borrow you one. He's tough when it comes to us guys doing gym. You have to be on your death bed before he'll let you skip a class" Jasper grinned.

Edward smiled back. Now that the ice had broken, he found it quite easy to speak to Jasper. They tossed casual conversation back and forth as they waited for the bell to ring. Edward followed Jasper to the gym. Coach Clapp immediately thrust a crumpled pair of blue shorts and a creased white T-shirt at Edward as soon as he walked into the changing room.

"I'll let you off because its your first day, but if you forget your kit next time it'll be an hours detention. Now move!" He barked.

"What about sneakers?" Edward pointed out.

"Come to my office when you're doing getting changed, I'll borrow you a pair" Coach Clapp replied. He turned around, made it half way through the changing room, yelled at a spotty kid with glasses, and left.

Edward changed and went to the cramped office to get his sneakers. To his surprise, he found that they were practically brand new, in perfect condition. He laced them up and then jogged to the gym hall with the rest of the class. A line of basket balls had been placed against the north wall. Coach Clapp blew his piercing whistle, and Edward rushed forwards to grab a ball. When they all had one, they sat down on the bench and waited for further instructions.

"I want you to warm up by jogging around the court whilst dribbling the ball, then you can take turns in shooting goals until I'm satisfied" He told them.

Edward found controlling his ball quite easy. As he was so good at running, he could pay all of his attention to the basket ball. The balls made thumping sounds as they bounced around the court, the sneakers squeaking along the polished floor. Coach Clapp wouldn't let them sit back on the bench again until they had all managed to score at least three goals.

"You all know how to play a basic game of basket ball, I'm sure" Coach Clapp said, pacing along the bench and surveying them all when they finally sat down again, "McCarty, choose a team of eight. Whoevers left can form the second team" He ordered.

A burly dark haired boy stood up and walked over to stand beside the coach. Edward gulped at his massive size. The boy didn't take long to choose his first player, "Whitlock" He called.

Of course. Jasper was the tallest in the class, he was slightly muscular too. He looked like the perfect player, in Edward's eyes. As each person left the bench, Edward very much doubted that he would be picked. So he was shocked when "Masen" rang across the hall. The scrawny looking boys all sighed and stood up, one of them dropping his ball and tripping as he went to pick it up.

"Lets just play it like we did last week, boys. We're sure to win, just look at those loosers!" McCarty said as the team huddled together.

"Yeah!" Jeered all of the boys, except for Jasper and Edward.

They all scattered around the hall, McCarty holding the ball firmly in his hands. The whistle blew again, and they dispersed. Edward raced around the court like a whippet, managing to grab the ball several times. Ten minutes into the game, he managed to score. The big guy - Edward hear somebody yell "Over here, Emmett, over here!" to him earlier - grinned at him as the ball flew through the net. Jasper proved to be a very good player too; nobody could reach high enough to steal the ball from his possession. As predicted, Emmett's team won. They all slapped each other high fives, sneering at the weaker team. Coach Clapp took the ball from Emmett.

"Good game, boys, good game... You should just about have two minutes to change. Go!" He yelled.

After they had changed, Edward saw that he had Biology last period. As he left the changing room, Emmett clapped him on the back, another grin on his face. Feeling better than he had all day, Edward made his way to class.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Weekend Plans

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only claim to own my OC's. **

**Just a short one, as I have to go out soon, and I wanted to set the scene for the next bit ;)**

* * *

The next day, Rosalie was stood at her locker, taking out some of her books, when a large shadow fell over here. She turned, and there was Emmett McCarty. Today he wore a red T-shirt that clung to his chest, defining his muscles. He leaned against the wall, simply watching Rosalie as she put her books into her bag, closed her locker with a snap and finally looked at him. She smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't the pincher" She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Emmett replied, trying to look innocent. He grinned.

"Whats your next class?" He asked Rosalie.

"Biology" Rosalie replied.

"Me too. Shall we?" He pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away. Rosalie hurried to catch up with his long strides.

They passed the cork board full of notices, and Emmett stopped. Rosalie didn't realise until she was half way down the corridor, and turned around feeling slightly embarrassed. She waited slightly impatiently by Emmett's side. He was looking at a neon green flyer. There was a picture of a tent, and small words printed at the bottom that Rosalie couldn't read from where she stood. Emmett looked interested, he raised an eyebrow.

"There's a camping trip this weekend" He looked at her, "Think you'll be going?".

"Maybe" Rosalie said. She didn't add that she'd rather roll around in a pile of glass and splinters than go camping.

"Sure you won't mind breaking a nail?" Emmett teased.

Rosalie glared at him, "How judgemental! _Just_ because I'm head cheerleader" She folded her arms, "Fine, I'll come then. And I'll show you, _I'm_ not afraid to get down and dirty" She tossed her golden hair and started to walk to her class.

Emmett chuckled and followed her, soon catching up with his long steps. He looked unbothered by her irritation with him. When they got to Biology, he sat down next to her. Edward Masen was sat on the left side of them, next to Alice Brandon. And on the other side was Jasper Whitlock, sat next to Evie Sinclair. They all took their books out and tried to look interested. Ten minutes into the lesson, Rosalie began writing a note. _Camping trip this weekend, and you **have** to come. _Discreetly as she could, she threw her hands up to pretend to sneeze and the note flew through the air. It landed right on top of Evie's book. She looked around suspiciously, saw Rosalie looking at her, and opened the note. Evie gave an instant laugh of sarcasm, and wrote back. She threw it back to Rosalie when the teachers back was turned. _And you **have** to be joking!_ She had wrote.

Rosalie sighed and decided that she would wait for lunch. To everyone in the cafeteria's amusement and bewilderment, the group from biology ended up sat on the same table. Emmett had invited Edward to sit with him, he had invited Jasper, Alice had saw Jasper and pretended there was no where else to sit, Rosalie had decided she had better sit by Emmet to discuss the weekend, and Evie had followed suit.

"So, are we all up for it, then? The great outdoors" Emmett said, stabbing into his piece of steak.

"Well I am. You are, aren't you, Evie?" Rosalie asked, trying to slip a meaningful look to her best friend.

"Ugh, fine" Evie said.

"How about it, guys?" Emmett asked Edward and Jasper. They both nodded.

"I'll come too!" Alice chirped in, a bright smile on her face.

_Just remember_, Rosalie thought, _You might have to put up with this bunch, but at least you'll be with Emmett all weekend.. _She grinned to herself.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Making Camp

**I do not claim to own any of the content in the Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only claim to own my OC's. **

* * *

"Evie, please, you could be a little more enthusiastic about this. Smile!" Rosalie said. She was stood in the driveway of her home, dragging her three huge suitcases across the brick. Evie was sat on top of one of her own cases, picking at her nails.

"My face might crack under the effort if I do that, and I only had my nose done a month ago" Evie replied moodily.

"Edward Masen is coming, just think about that" Rosalie reminded her, tossing her long hair out of her face.

"Yeah, but he doesn't even _like_ me. I've tried everything. I'm usually up to the first date stage by now" Evie scowled.

Rosalie shook her head and started to load her car. Once she was done, she climbed into the front seat, Evie getting into the passenger. The radio was blasting loud music as they drove to school. Only a few cars were in the car park when they arrived there, including a shiny silver Volvo and a monster jeep. Rosalie walked a few times around the jeep, inspecting it, impressed. She loved cars, as much as people didn't believe her.

"Admiring my car?" A booming voice asked.

"_Your_ car?" Rosalie said, looking at Emmett. He nodded. Well, looking at him, it wasn't that surprising really.

Once everyone attending the trip had arrived, they went gathered around Coach Clapp, who had organised the event. He was holding a heavy looking clip board in his hands, and was calling out the names of the students who had signed up. Once he had ticked everyone on the register, he tucked away the clipboard and surveyed them all.

"Now, as you all may not be very familiar with camping, some of the students from the school down at La Push have volunteered to help you all this weekend. They are already at the woods, and we will be meeting them shortly" He announced.

"The Quilette tribe?" Evie said quietly. She suddenly looked excited at the prospect of having a new guy to flirt with.

"Those of you who read the small print on the flyer will know that the groups are not chosen by the students, but by me. I decided to throw unlikely people together, to add to the task of surviving" Coach Clapp grinned and everyone groaned. _No. Please no_Though Rosalie desperately.

"The first group are..." Coach Clapp took out his clipboard again, flipping the register over the top to read a piece of paper behind it, "Hale, Whitlock, Brandon, Masen, and McCarty. You will be accompanied by a young man named Jacob Black, so make sure to ask for him when you arrive" He said.

"Rose!" Evie hissed, "You never said anything about groups!".

"I didn't know!" Rosalie assured her.

"Not a bad group" Emmett said cheerfully, glancing at them all.

Once all of the groups had been read out, the students got back into their cars and began driving down to La Push, the small Indian reservation on the coast where they would be setting up camp.

Rosalie found herself quite amazed when she arrived in the forest. The ground beneath her was a mixture of reds and browns, the dirt scattered with broken twigs and moist pale green leaves. The canopy above blocked out the sun, so that the clearing was shrouding in a mysterious gloom. It made Rosalie feel safe, reassured. She uncapped a bottle of water and took a swig before digging out her tent from one of her cases.

"Morning, folks" A husky, unfamiliar voice said.

A boy, who could only be from the reservation, was walking towards them. He was taller than Jasper, with smooth looking russet skin and long glossy black hair. His face was handsome, his smile playful. Emmett walked up to him and clapped the new boys back.

"You must be Jacob Black" He guessed.

"Yep" He replied.

"A little help?" Rosalie called, struggling to even hold the heavy canvas up to drape it over the poles.

"Oh, here" Jacob offered, taking it from her like it weighed as little as a feather. They all watched as he swiftly made the tent erect, "I'll just do everyone else's too, shall I? We can get to the fun stuff quicker that way" Jacob winked.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
